Beyblade Showdown!
by PrimePWTime
Summary: Its 1000 years after Beyblade G Revolution and their are new bladers and new villans with blazing battles!
1. The New Master of Dragoon

Beyblade Showdown!

Showdown 1-The New Master of Dragoon

Yeah this is not my first fic but my first Beyblade one so tell me if it sucks beacuse if it does Ill just start a new one a better one. Hope you enjoy! The first paragraph is about 200 years after Beyblade G Rev and during those years the bit beasts were used as wepons to destroy. And the real story is about 1000 years after G Rev.

It was dark the man ran with the box in hand. He was running from a bunch of people he tried to get away but he couldn't they were going to get him but before they caught him he threw the box in the water hoping it would never be found. He knew that the power of the bit beasts should never be unleashed on the earth again. As he saw the box with bit beasts inside floating across the river the people caught up to him and killed him on the spot.

1..............2...................3 LET IT RIP! the announcer with long blond hair said as two people shot their beyblades into the ring. One of the Beybladers had long spikey blue hair and the other hand short black hair and both were wearing regualr street clothes.

"Now let me finish this" said the boy with long spikey blue hair as he said that his Dranzer blade rushed at the other boy's beyblade and knocked it out of the ring. As it landed outside the ring the announcer ran up to the boy with the blue hair and raised his hand.

"OUR WINNER AND NEW WORLD CHAMP IS JIN KASUKI!" said the announcer pointing too the boy with the long spikey blue hair.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!!"said a boy with long spikey white hair jumping up and down in front of his T.V set he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Yeah that was a good macth" said a boy with long spikey red hair who was wearing a white shirt with a black vest with torn jeans

"Oh come on Kai! Yusung was good but Jin is the best with his Dranzer blade he can beat anyone!" said the boy with white hair.

"Oh please shut up Akira he into that great he is just like us" said Kai looking at Akira.

"OH NO WAY HE IS THE BEST EVER!!" said Akira with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to take that smile of your face right now with a Beyblade Battle buddy" said Kai smiling as he picked up his Dragoon GT from the ground.

"Alright lets go you cant beat me" said Akira picking up his Draceil MS and getting up from the ground putting the stadium in place.

As they both looked at each other and got ready when they were finally ready they said "1............2.......3 LET IT RIP!" as they said that their blades rushed into the stadium with Dragoon GT going crazy around the stadium hitting Draceil over and over and waiting for it to fly out. But before it did Draceil hit back Dragoon and forced it back into one of the walls in the stadium.

"I'm not losing to you again" said Akira.

"Sorry but it will and it happens now!" said Kai as that was said Dragoon came fast up behind Draceil and knocked it out of the stadium. Akira fell to his knees mad that he had lost again.

"It looks like I win" said Kai with a slight smile on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhh I lost but how my Draceil MS is brand new I put a new weight disk in and I still lose to your stupid and old Dragoon GT!" said Akira getting up from his knees and jumping up and down.

"Oh come on Akira you will one day against me but that may not be for a long time" said Kai laughing putting his Dragoon GT in his pocket and walking to Akira's front door.

"I have to go and get home Mom is cooking rice so I have to help" said Kai walking out the front door waving at his best friend Akira.

"See ya" said Akira turning his attention back to the T.V.

As Kai walked home he walked past a local Beyblade Parlor where Beybladers could Beyblade against the best kids in the neighborhood. Kai looked inside and saw no competition so he turned and walked towards his home.

"Its close" said a man with a black hood on with all black clothes walking behind Kai.

As Kai walked into a alley way he saw a bright light in front of him. Kai jumped back scared of what it was. Then from the light a blue dragon emerged and stared at Kai. As the man in the hood saw this he ran to the alley. The blue dragon came closer to Kai flying closer and closer. Kai was next to a wall he was done for this dragon thing was going to kill him. But before Kai knew it the dragon went high in the air and went right inside Kai's pocket. Kai was amazed and felt a source of power in his pocket. When he looked inside his pocket he saw his Dragoon GT with a small chip in the center with a blue dragon on it.

"So finally the great Dragoon has found a Beyblader to be his partner" said the man in the black hood.

"What are you talking about!" said Kai still looking at his Dragoon GT and the chip in the center.

"Let me explain that chip is Dragoon a legendary bitbeast that was locked lost long ago but now the bitbeasts have escaped and are looking for bladers to be their partners and it looks like Dragoon picked you" said the man in the hood

"I cant believe this!!" said Kai sweating hard.

"Now give me the bitbeast so Master will be happy with me" said the man with the hood.

"No way I'm not giving you this bitbeast thing he choose me not you!" said Kai.

"Fine with me Ill Beybattle you for it" said the hooded man taking out a red and blue blade.

"Ummmmmmmmmm ok I accept!" said Kai taking out his Dragoon GT with his new bitbeast inside.

"1.....2......3 LET IT RIP!" they both said at the same time. They both launched their blades and wacthed as they hit each other over and over both of them evenly machted.

"Oh come on why did Dragoon pick you this is sad. Now my Dranzer Firestorm will take you down!" said the hooded man as the Dranzer Firestorm hit Dragoon GT over and over making major damage and making it spin slower and slower.

"OH NO I'M GOING TO LOSE!" said Kai as he saw his Dragoon GT being destroyed by this man's Dranzer Firestorm.

"Now I'm going to end this" said the hooded man as his Dranzer Firestorm rushed at Dragoon GT with his final attack.

"I WONT LOSE THIS MACTH!" said Kai as he said that a light started to glow in his blade and then the blue dragon Dragoon emerged and stared at the hooded man.

"NO! THE DRAGOON HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!!" said the hooded man backing up as Dragoon attacked Dranzer Firestorm knocking it into a wall winning the macth for Kai.

"OH YEAH!" said Kai as he ran to his Dragoon GT as Dragoon went back inside the blade. He picked the blade up and looked at the hooded man.

"No I lost please Master I'm sorry please!" said the hooded man pleading to himself like he was crazy. As he said that he dropped to the ground dead with his eyes white as snow. Kai looked at him and ran away to his house as he had so much running in his mind. But something Kai didn't know was that a man was wacthing him with full content of killing him and taking his Dragoon.

Ok that is the first chap dont know what else to say


	2. The Invatation

Showdown 2-The Invatation

Kai was in his room looking at his Dragoon GT with his Dragoon inside. He got up and got ready to launch when he launched it the blade went into his lamp and destroyed it making glass fall to the ground.

"Wow its like it got a super charge" said Kai picking the Dragoon GT up and kicking the broken glass under his bed.

"KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" said Kai's mom screaming.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm nothing just wacthing T.V" said Kai praying that his Mom would believe that.

"FINE BUT TURN IT DOWN!" said his Mom after she said that Kai sighed and jumped on his bed still looking at his Dragoon GT. He closed his eyes and saw the blue dragon it was looking staright at Kai. Kai opened his eyes fast scared it was real and saw nothing but his room. Finally about a hour later he fell asleep and dropped his Dragoon GT to the ground.

"So.............Dragoon has found a blader to be his partner" said a man in the darkness with only his big blue eyes showing.

"Yes.............Sir he was caught by a boy named Kai Musauji he is a Blader in Japan" said a man in a black hood.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm this Kai send him a Invatation to my tournament" said the man in darkness

"Yes Sir I will be right on it!" said the hooded man.

"Yes at my tournament all of the bitbeasts will be mine and I will finally bring back the Dark Ages that were 1000 years ago" said the man in darkness.

As he said that the man in the hood ran out the door heading for Kyoto Japan where he would find Kai. As the hooded man left the man in the dark laughed knowing that he would have all the bitbeasts very soon. It was 10:00 am in the morning and Kai was wacthing a Beyblade Tournament on T.V. As he saw the two finalists launch their beyblades into the stadium Kai knew now with his Dragoon he could beat them both. After wacthing that he got up and went outside to practice his beyblade. He got ready to lanuch Dragoon GT in the air and when he was ready he let it rip as the blade flew into the air and started to do circles on the ground thrasing it on its way. After a few minutes of tearing up the ground he picked it up and looked at it.

"Why isnt that Dragoon thingy not coming out" said Kai poking the blade. He gave it another try by launching it but it was the same result Dragoon dindnt come out. He tried over and over about ten times launching it seeing if the dragon would come out but it never came out. But before he could do anything his best freind Akira ran into his backyard holding his Draceil MS in his hand.

"KAI YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED THIS SPIRIT THING IS INSIDE MY BLADE!" said Akira.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah I do believe beacuse I have one too" said Kai showing him his bitbeast chip in the Dragoon GT.

"Wow it looks like a blue dragon look at mine its like a turtle thing the guy that told me about it said it was the name of my blade Draceil" said Akira showing him the Draceil bitbeast chip.

"So has a hooded person tried to take it from you yet" said Kai.

"Yeah he said that he was going to take it and give it to his Master thingy but I beat him in the end my Draceil came out and attacked his blade and crushed it" said Akira extremly proud of his beyblade.

"Yeah me too mine is Dragoon and it saved me against a hooded guy but now it wont come out again" said Kai.

"Yeah same here I tried to get it out after I defeated that guy but it didnt come out" said Akira shruging.

"Maybe it needs a specail word to come out" said Kai.

"YEAH! let me try COME OUT NOW YOU STUPID SPIRIT!" said Akira screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm that wont work and if it did come out it would proabably attack you" said Kai taking a step from Akira. After a few more words to try to get their bitbeasts out they decided to quit and get a drink.

"So you think those guys will try to attack us again" said Akira. As Akira said that the hooded man that took the order from the man in the darkness came out and smiled at Akira.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Akira running like he was on fire.

"Dont worry Im not here to hurt you I just want to deliever a message" said the hooded man.

"Fine give it to us then" said Kai looking at the hooded man.

"My Master has invited both of you to a upcoming Beyblade tournament on his little island. The ship will leave tonight at midnight at the Kyoto Port and your attendance is aquired" said the hooded man.

"Im not going sorry" said Akira

"Oh you will go beacuse if you dont I kill you and your freinds and your family" said the hooded man taking out a knife.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm nevermind sign me up a cruise sounds great" said Akira sweatdropping.

"Fine we will come but we want to know why you want us there" said Kai.

"Isnt it obvious my Master wants every single bitbeast he can find" said the hooded man

"And why does he need our bitbeasts and who is your Master" said Kai.

"All will be explained later but I would be packing if I were you" said the hooded man.

As he said that the hooded man turned away from them and walked into the shadows. Akira and Kai both looked at each other and at their blades and nodded at each other.

"Lets get ready" said Kai.

"Yep if we have to go we atleast should get some good stuff from home" said Akira.

"Ill see you tonight then" said Kai.

"Yep see ya there" said Akira running back to his house to pack and get ready for the tournament.

Kai then walked into his room and was happy his mom,dad and little brother were gone so Kai could leave without them giving him a fight. Kai went into his room and packed all his things and put his Dragoon GT in his pocket with his launcher. He sighed and walked to his parents room and wrote a note that said he was going to a secret location to beyblade and he might not be home for a long time or not at all. He had his suitcase and left his house about 6:00 pm and went to Akira's house where his parents were on vacation.

"Thanks for letting me stay here my mom and dad should be home soon" said Kai.

"No prob but we should get alittle rest before we go" said Akira laying down on his bed and Kai laying on the ground. A few hours later the boys were up and ready to go they left and got to the Kyoto Port with a few minutes to spare. They saw about fifty kids walking on to the ship they all had suitcases proabably here for the same reason as them.

"Wow alot of people" said Akira looking at Kai.

"Yeah but we have to beat them to get home" said Akira.

"Yeah we will beat them together as best freinds!" said Kai giving him a thumbs up.

As they walked up the stairs to the ship a small boy about 12 started running towards then he had long spikey brown hair and had a red bandanna on he was also wearing a dirty shirt with black shorts.

"DONT LEAVE WITHOUT ME" said the boy.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm who are you" said Akira sweatdropping

"Oh my name is Kazu Hasahai and Im so glad I made it here in time" said Kazu

"So you are here to beyblade" said Kai.

"Yep" Kazu said taking out a beyblade with a tiger bitbeast chip in the center.

"Wow cool a tiger I have a turtle and he has a dragon thing" said Akira.

"Cool my blade is Drigger GT and my tiger's name is Drigger also" said Kazu breathing hard now.

As a hooded man let them inside the ship they started talking exchanging info about how they got where they were. Kai and Akira learned that Kazu was a orphan who found Drigger while trying to find food and then a hooded man attacked him and Drigger saved him. After talking for about a hour they all went to their cabin and fell asleep knowing tommorow they would finally meet the one they called Master.

Ok thats my second chapter and in the next one you meet the master of all this and we start the Beybattle Island Tournament!


	3. Let the Tournament Begin!

Showdown 3-Let the Tournament Begin!

It was morning and Akira,Kai and their new freind Kazu were getting ready to port at Beybattle Island. They walked out of their cabin and walked to the front of the ship with the other beybladers from Japan. Akira looked around to see if he knew any of the bladers from the corner of his eye he saw a boy with long spikey blue hair and he was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket and he was wearing blue jeans and he had a pair of sunglasses on.

"No way is that Jin!" said Akira stepping alittle closer to the boy with the blue hair.

"Huh what you doing Akira" said Kai with a puzzled look on his face. But before he could see what Akira was doing Kai saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she had long brown hair with green eyes and she had a pink and white dress on. In the girls hand was a beyblade and a launcher Kai was amazed a beautiful girl like her would be here beyblading.

"Hey Kai wake up and stop drooling over that girl" said Kazu jumping on Kai's back making him fall

"KAZU! Dont do that and I wasnt drooling!" said Kai angry as could be.

"Yeah but you were about too and this is for our lifes this isnt spring break!" said Kazu crossing his ams.

While Kazu and Kai were fighting Akira was stalking the blue haired boy. He got closer and closer to him with each step and finally got behind him and looked at him it was really Jin the Wolrd Champ.

"Why are you behind me I hate stupid fangirls!?" said Jin knowing Akira was behind him.

"UMMMMMMMM IM NO FANGIRL JUST A FAN!" said Akira standing up stragiht.

"Im amazed you are more worried about meeting me then your own life I cant believe you have a bitbeast" said Jin not even looking at Akira.

"Hey Im good I have the bitbeast Draceil!" said Akira taking out his Draceil MS and with the Draceil bitbeast chip in the center.

"What! you have a powerful bitbeast like that!" said Jin putting his hand in his pocket taking out a new blade called Dranzer AX with a Dranzer bitbeast inside.

"Wow its Dranzer its like a fire bird thing" said Akira looking at it

"Why dont you just go and train beccasue when we start this thing you could be beat first" said Jin now looking at Akira with his sharp brown eyes.

Akira gulped and ran away back to Kazu and Kai who were now in a beyblade battle on the ship.

"Now wacth this move" said Kazu as his Drigger GT knocked Dragoon GT to the edge of the ship.

"Ahhhhhhhh come on Dragoon come out!" said Kai as his Dragoon GT stopped spinning.

"YES! I win" said Kazu doing alittle dance and picking up his Drigger GT.

"AHHHHHHHH I lost beacuse that stupid Dragoon wouldnt come out" said Kai falling to his knees tired.

"Did you say Dragoon" said Jin now looking at Kai

"Yeah why?" said Kai looking at Jin.

"Oh Just asking oh and my name is Jin if you didnt already know" said Jin

"Mine is Kai" said Kai with a smile as Jin helped him up

Akira looked at Kai like why the heck is Jin all nice to him but he treats me like a germ. Akira walked up to Kai and looked at him with a amazed look.

"HOW ARE YOU AND JIN FREINDS" said Akira.

"I dont know he seems nice" said Kai shruging as Akira fell over.

"Hey we are here!" said Kazu poiting to the island.

"Oh yeah time to blade!" said Akira

"I just hope my Dragoon comes out while we are there" said Kai.

When they got to the island Kai saw it was beautiful it had waterfalls and forests and everything he didnt know how this place could be evil. As everyone got off the ship Kai saw the girl he thought was cute walk towards the other people who came from other ports around the world. Kai followed Kazu and Akira to a stage where there was a podium where no one stood. But before they knew it a man about 17 with long spikey orange hair with eyes of blue and he was wearing a white and black suit.

"Welcome! to the first ever Beybattle Island Tournament! and my name is Paul Madison! and I know this will be fun for all of you beacuse we have the best bladers from across the globe!" said Paul who had a huge smile on his face

"How the heck could this guy be evil" said Kai sweatdropping.

"Yeah he seems nice" said Kazu.

"Now here are the rules first this island is the battle ground you may battle every where. Secondly you see that palace at the other end of the island thats the goal the first eight there will be in the next round! and finally this is single elimination that means if you lose you are out and will be sent to a local hotel where you may rest for the rest of the tournamanet and the bigger rules will be annonuced at the palace.

"Wow this actually seems pretty fun!" said Akira with a huge smile.

"Yeah fun dont forget this guy does want us dead" said Kai looking at Akira.

"That must have been a joke!" said Akira laughing thinking it was a big joke.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm yeah" said Kazu as him and Kai took a big step away from Akira.

"Now since we all have our blades lets start you may all start on the count of three! 1........2.........3 GO!" said Paul

As he said that Kai,Kazu and Akira ran into the forest starting their journey on the island.

Thats chapter three and next time Kai is challenged to a beybattle by a nerd with a weak blade but when his amazing bitbeast is unleashed and with Dragoon still not working it may be one and done for Kai! And please Review Im working harder and harder and I need reviews!


	4. Attack of the Nerd!

Showdown 4-Attack of the Nerd!

Kai,Akira and Kazu were running into the forest wacthing as people started blading. Kai,Akia and Kazu finally stopped about two miles later breathing hard and laying down on the ground.

"You think we are in front?" said Kazu sweating very hard.

"I bet we did run about two miles in like 20 minutes" said Akira getting up.

"Yeah I hope we are beacuse if we arent we are in trouble" said Kai.

As the three of them got up and walked alittle bit more they saw two people blading, One of them was a small boy with spikey blond hair with big blue eyes and he was wearing a blue and white shirt with black shorts and one was big and bald and he has a black tanktop on with black jeans. It looked like a evenly macthed beyblade battle one of the boys had a Wolfborg AX a white and silver blade and one had a Tysougle MS a solid red beyblade.

"NOW! let me pick it up! Wolfborg emerge!" said the boy with the blond hair as a giant wolf emerged from the blade.

"Oh amazing that weak now my bitbeast Tysougle will destroy your blade!" said the big man as a black hawk came from the beyblade and clashed with Wolfborg making huge sparks. Wolfborg circled around Tysougle and made a hurricane and saw the hurricane turn to ice.

"ICE HURRICANE!" said the boy as his Wolfborg froze Tysougle in its place and wacthed it break into little pieces the only part left was the bitbeast chip. The huge man looked around and before he knew it a hole opened up under him and he fell to the bottom. Then the bitbeast chip started to float into the sky and head toward the palace. The boy with blond hair walked up to the three boys and smiled.

"Oh hello you wacthed my battle my name is Leon May" said the Leon

"Wow that was...........awesome" said Kazu with his jaw wide open from wacthing that man fall into a hole and how Leon and Wolfborg froze that man's blade.

"Yeah nothing special" said Leon with a slight smile.

"You are really good" said Kai. As he said that Leon looked at Kai's Dragoon GT and his bitbeast and then he looked back at them.

"I have to go now hope we meet again" said Leon walking away into the forest putting one hand in the air in a kinda of a waving motion.

"Lets go we cant let him beat us there" said Akira as he started running farther into the forest.

"Not so fast" a voice came from no where it was very squeaky

"Who is there" said Kai looking around. From behind them a boy about 13 with short black hair and green eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with a pocket protecter and he had on green shorts and he had huge red glasses on.

"My name is Sean Mayberry and I challenge one of you to a beybattle" said Sean snorting in his squeaky voice.

"Ill face you" said Kai with a slight smile.

"But Kai Dragoon hasnt come out since you first got him" said Akira waving his hands in the air making a No motion.

"Who cares if he dosent come out now he will never come out" said Kai taking out his Dragoon GT.

"Fine lets go" said Sean as he took out a Frostbite beyblade after that he looked at Kai.

"What a Frostbite thats a old blade and its weak its not even a new one this will be over quick" said Kai getting ready to launch.

"On the count of three" said Sean squeaking as he got ready.

"1.......................2..............3 LET IT RIP!" they both said as their blades were launched and they clashed right out of the shoot. Dragoon hit Frostbite over and over making major damge. Sparks were flying as Frostbite fought back and clashed with Dragoon. Frostbite and Dragoon were both forced back into bushes. Dragoon came out rushed at Frostbite but Frostbite dodged and circled around and hit Dragoon making pretty good damage.

"Wow he is pretty good for a nerd" said Kai laughing

"Oh Im way better" said Sean as his Frostbite hit Dragoon in the air waiting for the final attack to knock out Dragoon.

"NO!" said Kai as his Dragoon missed Frostbite barely and rushed and got a good hit on Frostbite making sparks.

"You got lucky but now you will lose! DINOYCAN! EMERGE!" said Sean as a huge brown dinosaur emerged and attacked Dragoon hitting it into a tree making it spin slower and slower.

"I CANT LOSE PLEASE DRAGOON EMERGE!" said Kai wacthing as his blade actually glowed and about five seconds later the blue dragon arised and stared at the Sean

"Oh yeah he summoned Dragoon!" said Akira jumping up and down

"So thats Dragoon the blue dragon" said Kazu with a smile on his face.

"NO WAY! HE CONTROLS DRAGOON!" said Sean running back.

"NOW DRAGOON DO REVOLUTION HURRICANE!" said Kai as Dragoon spinned around as a huge hurricane appeared and picked Frostbite in the air with Dinoycan and brought them down hard making them lose velocity. Forstbite slowed down and finally stopped at Seans feat. Sean looked at his blade as Dinoycan floated into the air and floated to the palace.

"NO PLEASE NOT MY DINO! PLEASE ANYTHING ELSE!" said Sean as at that moment a hole opened under him and made him fall down.

"Wow I won" said Kai as he saw the hole close.

"OH YEAH!" said Akira giving him thumbs up.

"That Revolution Hurricane was cool!" said Kazu

"Yeah nice victory but we should get going and cacth up to that Leon guy" said Akira.

"Yea your right" said Kai starting to walk.

"Ok lets go but next time I blade" said Kazu with a smile of confidence.

As the three of them walked further in the forest they got ready for their next beybattle. With one victory in hand and with a new attack he can use Kai felt like he could beat anyone now.

Next time its Kazu's first macth and he has to face Pablo the mighty Spanish Matador and he controls the Sigitrix the Bull and can Kazu and Drigger beat the pretty boy and his bull?


	5. Rushing Bull!

Showdown 5-Rushing Bull!

It was night one of the Beybattle Island Tournament and Kai,Akira and Kazu were sleeping in the woods under the bright stars. Kai woke up a few hours early before the sun rose above the island. He walked around in the dark and looked at his Dragoon GT and his bitbeast Dragoon inside that finally listened to him after all that time. He looked at himself from the lake his face was dirty and his blade was slight damaged his weight disk was chipped from his macth against Sean yesterday.

"It looks like my blade is alittle damaged so I should try to fix my weight disk so next time I wont lose" said Kai getting on the ground taking out some extra parts from his suitcase and trying out ever weight disk he had finally he got the right one and walked back to Kazu and Akira. He got down to where he was sleeping and fell asleep with his Dragoon GT falling out of his hand clunking to the ground. The second day was about to begin the hot sun was rising and the sunlight shined on Kai. Kai woke up and looked at Kazu and Akira and walked over to them and shook them about 20 times to wake them up finally Akira and Kazu got up and got their stuff and moved on with Kai further into the forest on Beybattle Island.

"Ahhhhhhhhh my feet are killing me!" said Akira whining pointing at his feet.

"Shut up! Please can you for once not whie about something" said Kai sighing walking faster so he didnt have to hear Akira's whining. After another 30 minutes Akira was on the ground resting and Kazu was in a lake swimming around but Kai just practiced with his Dragoon GT. Kai was never like this he never gave more practice or time to anything ever but he was doing this for more then him. He was doing this for his family and freinds and for the life he knew. Finally after a hour of training he rested by a tree under the sun trying to get away from the sun. After Kazu and Akira stopped enjoying life on the island they got back to work by walking more through the deadly forest and more and more the walked into the forest it got darker and darker.

"What the hell is this?!" said Akira looking around.

"Its all dark!" said Kazu.

"But we are in the hot sun its not night" said Kai confussed. Before anyone could respond a blade came through a tree and hit Kazu in the stomach. Kazu fell to the ground holding his ribbs like they were broken. From out of the darkness a man about 25 with long golden hair with brown eyes who was wearing a white shirt with black pants walked up to Kai and smiled at him.

"I challenge you to a beybattle against me the great Pablo Santos the greatest Beyblader in Spain!" said Pablo laughing.

"HEY! YOU ARENT FACING HIM YOU ARE FACING ME!" said Kazu getting up attacking Pablo punching him like crazy. Pablo pushed Kazu off easily and Kazu landed on his feet taking out his Drigger GT.

"Fine Ill take down you then Ill take down the boy with the Dragoon" said Pablo taking out a red and black blade with a bull bitbeast in the center.

"Hah you wont beat me! I have Drigger and he wont lose to a guy like you" said Kazu almost ready.

"Dont be so stupid my Sigitrix can easily bull you over" said Pablo laughing like crazy.

"Yeah so funny a pun" said Kazu ready to battle.

"Fine lets get going with this battle then" said Pablo putting his blade on his launcher.

"1.................2...........3 LET IT RIP!" said both Pablo and Kazu at the same time as their blades flew into the dark ground. Off the bat Drigger attacked Sigitrix fast and Kazu wacthed as Sigitrix flew into the air. Dirgger went back on the attack by hitting Sigitrix in mid air over and over it looked like Drigger was playing ball with the blade Sigitrix.

"HAH! This macth is so done!" said Kazu laughing.

"Dont be over confident Kazu he may pull out something" said Kai.

"Yeah right Kazu has this in the bag!" said Akira as Drigger hit Sigitrix in the air again making damge to Sigitrix's attack ring.

"Hey I have to go with Akira for once this macth is in the bag!" said Kazu wacthing Sigitrix finally getting to the ground with major damge almost in every area.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm yea right now Im going to show you my real power SIGITRIX THE BULL! ARISE!" said Pablo as his mighty bull arised and started to attack Drigger. Drigger was in trouble the bull was on a rampage and he was making major damage with every little hit.

"OH NO! HOW CAN HE HAVE THAT MUCH POWER!" said Kazu stepping back.

"No way Kazu is going to lose" said Akira.

"No he wont lose he will win!" said Kai.

"DRIGGER PLEASE HELP ME!" said Kazu screaming as his Drigger came out from the blade and attacked Sigitrix with great force and forced him back. Drigger and Sigitrix hit each other circiling each other in the dark forest.

"RUSHING BULL ATTACK!" said Pablo as his mighty bull hit Drigger forcing him into a tree. Drigger fell to the ground only slightly spinning only with a few seconds of spinning.

"NO.............I lost" said Kazu falling to his knees.

"HAH! NOW SIGITRIX FINAL ATTACK! SLASHING BULL!" said Pablo. As his Sigitrix rushed at Drigger one last time going to finish the battle.

"I wont lose.....................REVERSE SPIN!" said Kazu smiling as Drigger spinned the other way making Sigitrix force into the bushes. Sigitrix had no spin left and fell in front of Pablo.

"I LOST NO WAY!" said Pablo trying to run away with his blade but couldnt a hole below him opened and he fell and his bitbeast like always flew to the palace.

"This is crazy that Paul guy is really evil" said Akira sweating.

"Yeah but I won!" said Kazu picking up his blade.

"That Reverse Attack was genius!" said Kai looking at Kazu.

"Yeah I was a good actor too" said Kazu laughing as him,Akira and Kai started to walk deeper into the forest with the darkness getting darker and the bladers tougher.

Next chapter Akira has to battle against a mime! who mimics everything Akira does!. But is Akira's Draceil strong enough to beat this crazy freak!?


	6. Draceil vs Draceil!

Showdown 6-Draceil vs. Draceil?!

It was a few hours since the Kazu vs. Pablo battle and Kai,Akira and Kazu were lost in the forest it was dark and they didnt know if it was day or night. Finally they gave up and decided to rest where they were.

"Man this sucks we are lost and its dark" said Kazu laying next to a tree.

"What do we do?! we cant just raise a white flag and quit" said Kai sighing.

"Or maybe we can!" said Akira jumping up taking out a white hankey.

"We arent quiting Akira!" said Kazu and Kai at the same time making Akira jump.

"I..........was joking!" said Akira laughing.

"Yeah right you are scared maybe me and Kai should just leave you here and let the snakes get ya" said Kazu with a smirk that Akira could hardly see in the darkness.

"We cant leave him Kazu" said Kai.

"Darn!" said Kazu.

"Please guys next beybattle is all me ok Ill show I am worthy" said Akira taking out his Draceil MS.

"HAH! Yeah right we really going to let you battle next" said Kazu looking at Akira.

"Oh come on Kazu he is really good!" said Kai.

"Hmmmph fine he can battle next but if he loses not my fault" said Kazu turning away from them.

"Ok next guy who I see he is going down!!!" said Akira now standing on a rock.

"Yeah right you couldnt beat a hamster!" said Kazu making Akira fall from the rock.

"Awwwwwwww come on guys cant we get along?" said Kai looking at Akira and Kazu.

"NO!" they both said putting their fists up.

"Fine then kill each other" said Kai sighing.

"Lets go then!" said Akira running into the darkness punching air over and over tripping over a rock.

"This is so funny" said Kai as Kazu also punched air as he hit a tree falling down.

From the darkness a boy about 15 walked out of the darkness he had a pale face with red circles on his cheeks and he had a red and white shirt one with blue jeans. He walked towards Akira and looked at him.

"WHAT THE HECK!" said Akira looking at the pale boy.

The boy waved at Akira and did alitte dance. Akira instantly ran away he was scared of clowns and this guy looked like a clown.

"WHO ARE YOU!" said Akira taking out his Draceil MS and facing the pale boy. The pale boy took out a launcher and a Draceil MS also and he smiled at Akira and did a little dance.

"This guy.............is ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" said Kai really confused.

"He is like a mime he isnt talking?" said Kazu looking at Kai.

"Yeah and he has the same blade as Akira thats freaky" said Kai looking at the mime.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm am I facing this guy in a beybattle!" said Akira scared and nervous.

"Yep you said next guy you see you are taking down!" said Kazu laughing and poitning at Akira.

"Yeah...............But he is a mime you can beat him!" said Kai trying to be positive.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm on the count of three then" said Akira gulping as he got ready as he faced the mime who was also ready.

"1....................2................3 LET IT RIP!" said Akira as he launched his blade to the dark ground as the mime did the same. The blades met and hit each other then Akira's Draceil MS stood ground as the mime's Draceil MS did the same.

"Wow what a great battle" said Kazu sarcasticly.

"HEY AKIRA GO ON THE ATTACK!" said Kai.

"Good idea" said Akira as his Draceil hit the mime's Draceil but the mime's Draceil copied and hit back Akira's Draceil.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh he copies everything he does!" said Kazu.

"He is in trouble" said Kai.

"FINE YOU MAY COPY ME BUT I HAVE THE BITBEAST! DRACEIL PLEASE EMERGE!" said Akira praying that his Draceil would emerge like Kai's Dragoon did. As he said that the green and purple turtle emerged. He started to attack the mime's Draceil with great power making great damage.

"YEAH THIS MACTH IS OVER!" said Kai but as he looked at the mime he was shaking a finger at him as he saw his Draceil glow and another Draceil emerged.

"This is crazy!" said Kazu.

"No way!" said Kai.

Akira was speechless as the mime's Draceil attacked and made major damage to Akiras Draceil. It looked like the macth was going to end with the mime winning beacuse Akira was too down to do nothing.

"Dont...give up Akira!" said Kai giving him a thumbs up.

"I have too he copies everything I have done he even has a Draceil like me but more powerful" said Akira putting his head down.

"Ahhhhhhhhh its not! you are just too down to be powerful now do something!" said Kai yelling at Akira.

"Fine............I wont quit I WONT!" said Akira with his power was getting stronger you could see his auora it was green and it shined so much the darkness went away.

Akira's Draceil attacked the mime's Draceil and hit it over and over making it not able to copy.

"YEAH! GO AKIRA!" said Kai cheering.

"Now way he is actually really really good!" said Kazu looking at Akira.

"NOW FINAL ATTACK! TIDAL WAVE SLASH!" said Akira screaming as his Draceil flew into the air and did a duck dive into the mime's Draceil making it explode into parts. The mime looked at his blade and ran up to it but before he could another dark hole opened and he was sucked in. Akira looked at Kazu and Kai and gave them a thumbs up.

"That was great Akira! you did it!" said Kai.

"Yeah...............that was actually awesome" said Kazu.

"Thanks...........but I have to give credit" said Akira.

"To who?" said Kai knowing it was him.

"To...............myself! I couldnt have done it if I didnt believe in myself" said Akira laughing as Kazu and Kai fell to the ground.

"Yeah......................." said Kai.

"Yep you did it by yourself" said Kazu laughing walking away with Kai.

"WAIT UP GUYS!" said Akira picking up his Draceil and running back to the group.

Hey next chap is all cool with Kazu,Akira,Kai and other person being trapped inside a cave where they must face Paul's four guardians but who will face the first guardian?! Oh and Tyson,Max and the rest of the gang wont be in this fic and also Im glad this fic will be a very long one with Sagas


	7. The Four Guardians

Showdown 7-The Four Guardians

It was only a few hours away from Akira's amazing battle against the freaky mime. Akira kept bragging about how he defeated the mime in great fashion. First he told the truth he said that Kai helped him about alittle bit and he helped him beat the mime but after awhile it got bigger and bigger finally he ended up with a story that was Akira was about to die and the mime was about to finish him off but the only way he survived was his will to live and he gave his power to his Draceil for the final attack to defeat the mime. Kai looked at Akira after he told the story like he was crazy and Kazu couldnt stop laughing at Akira who was angry that no one believed his story.

"Come on that really did happen!" said Akira walking.

"Yeah right the only reason you did win was beacuse of Kai" said Kazu laughing.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm Im out of this one" said Kai walking further then the two knowing if he stayed behind Akira would ask him if Kazu was right and he really didnt want to tell Akira that Kazu was right and the only reason he did win is beacuse he helped him believe into himself. While walking he noticed that it was much brighter and nicer then yesterday he could actually see the sun. Kai looked around as he took out his Dragoon GT and put in his launcher and launched it wacthing it slice a tree in half. He wacthed as it spinned for a very long time but finally it stopped at his feet with no scracthes on it Kai didnt believe after what it did to the tree it would atleast have a tiny scracth but it didnt. He looked at his blade he knew that he had to become stronger and more powerful or he would be the next one to be eliminated. As he looked at his blade Kazu came out from the bushes and looked at Kai with a smirk.

"Hey I saw your blade its really good" said Kazu walking up to Kai.

"Yeah its awesome Im amazed its this powerful!" said Kai still looking at his his blade.

"So lets test it against my Drigger but lets not use bitbeasts we want to save our stuff for the palace" said Kazu.

"Fine with me Ill show you even without Dragoon my blade still kicks butt" said Kai smiling putting his blade back in the launcher. As Kazu did the same they were ready to beybattle.

"1.......2.........3 LET IT RIP!" they both said as their blades launched and they both hit each other will incrediable force. After five minutes of hitting each other over and over their blades stopped at their feet. They both picked up their blades and looked at each other.

"Good macth" said Kai.

"Yeah but guess it is a tie" said Kazu kinda sad he didnt win.

"Yeah but at the palace I get to show you my best!" said Kai smirking.

"Yeah and Drigger is going to rip you to shreds" said Kazu smiling.

As they both nodded and walked back to see what Akira was doing they saw that he was training by himself he looked very serious with his Draceil in his hand. As Akira walked up to Kazu and Kai and asked them what they were doing they heard a noise in the bushes. In the bushes was a long spikey blue haired boy with a Dranzer AX in his hand when they saw him they knew it was the World Champion Jin. As they wacthed Jin walk up to the three and glare at them Akira thought of asking for his autograph but didnt want Kazu and Kai to make fun of him. Jin then looked at Kai with a smirk on his face.

"I challenge you Dragoon boy to a beybattle" said Jin.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..........I accept your challenge" said Kai nervously as he took out his Dragoon Gt and put it on his launcher. As he did that Jin put his Dranzer AX in his launcher in lighting speed.

"Wow he's fast" said Kazu.

"Yep thats why he is my idol!" said Akira smiling.

"1............2........3 L:ET IT RIP!" Kai and Jin said as their blades hit each other in mid air but it looked like Dragoon got most of the damage. But before anything else could happen the earth was rumbiling and before anyone knew it Akira,Kai,Kazu and Jin had fallen down a 20 foot hole with them landing one hard cement. It was dark and the only light was torches lighted on fire.

"WHAT! WE DIDNT LOSE YET!" said Kazu shocked and alittle scared.

"Yeah we havent look we still have are bits" said Kai

"Hmmmmmph this is great" said Jin turning from the group with his Dranzer AX in hand with the powerful fire phoniex inside.

"Ummmmmmmmmm lets try to get out!" said Akira.

"We cant the hole is gone we are stuck" said Kai.

Before Akira could reply a big screen came down the the celing when it turned on it was Paul looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Hello you four I greet you to the caves of the four guardians" said Paul smiling.

"Who are the four guardians" said Akira confussed.

"They are four of my strongest bladers that live inside the caves" said Paul.

"So what are we doing here" said Jin getting right to the point.

"You are here to face them of course four of you against four of them it will be loads of fun!" said Paul laughing.

"What if we dont want to play your sick little game!" said Kazu putting a fist in the air.

"If you dont all four of you lose and you will be killed on the spot" said Paul.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm fine we accept!" said Akira scared now.

"Very well then a few miles from here straight down there will be the door to the first guardian before you get inside choose who will be facing him." said Paul.

"Fine with us!" said Kazu said.

"Fine then but one rule all four of you must compete not only one of you" said Paul smirking.

"That means I have to let theese jokers battle!" said Jin.

"Yes and if one of theese jokers lose you all lose" said Paul.

"No way!" said Kazu angry.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr we must accept" said Kai.

"Yeah we do" said Akira.

"I guess but you guys listen to me I will be facing the last guardian" said Jin.

"Fine with us" said Akira as he walked forward into the darkness. Finally they got to the door it was eight feet tall with the mark "1" on it. Kai and the others looked at it trying to decide who was going to face the guardian.

"Ill go first since Akira is still proabably tired from his battle against the mime and I really want to battle" said Kazu with a smirk.

"Fine with me" said Kai.

"Me too" said Akira.

"Fine but dont lose!" said Jin yelling.

"Fine calm down" said Kazu opening the door when he opened it up the room was old it was a regular room with spider webs every where. In the center was a rocking chair and in it was a old man about 80 with white hair and he was wearing a old gray shirt with black pants.

"Hello my name is Komoru Im the first guardian and who will I be facing today" said Komoru getting his cane and getting up from the chair with beyblade in hand.

"You will be facing me" said Kazu said taking out his Drigger GT and putting it in his launcher. Komoru did the same but very slowly taking him a minute to put the blade in the launcher.

"This is going to be easy" said Kazu smirking.

"Yeah Kazu is going to win easy!" said Akira.

"I wouldnt be too sure this guy is one of Paul's guardians.

"Shut up please and let him battle" said Jin looking at Kazu and Komoru.

"Drigger destory you!" said Kazu.

"Yeah right Mr.Young Gun! my Akania is as strong!" said Komoru as Kazu looked at Komoru's blue blade with a snake bitbeast in the center.

"1.........2.....3 LET IT RIP!" said Komoru and Kazu at the same time as their blades flew into the center of the cave.

End of chap seven and a cliffie kinda next time its the old man Komoru vs. Kazu and his Drigger but Komoru's Akania is as strong as he said as he is destroying Drigger. Can Kazu win or will he fall to the old man and let his freinds down?!


	8. The Old Man and his Snake

Showdown 8-The Old Man and his Snake!

The macth was started with Kazu and Komoru were blading in the cave with Akania hitting Drigger with his awesome attack ring making major damge with great speed. It looked like Komoru was going to win in the first few seconds but Drigger came back with a couple hits of his own and forcing Akania back to a wall. Komoru laughed as he saw his blade forced back at first Kazu thought the old man was crazy but before he knew it Akania was rushing back at Drigger in great speed when Akania finally hit Drigger straight on Drigger flew back and hit one of the cave's walls. Drigger fell and had major damage to his weight disk and attack ring. But Kazu wasnt going to give up that fast as his Drigger kept spinning even with the major damge.

"Wow! Kazu is getting killed" said Akira.

"Yeah that old guy is good!" said Kai looking at Komoru who wasnt even breaking a sweat.

"Ahhhhhhh man what did I get myself into!" said Kazu sweating hard as his opponet was laughing at him.

"This boy better not lose or I lose as well!" said Jin.

"I wont lose I just cant if I do Akira,Kai and Jin will hate me and I will lose the only freinds I ever had!" said Kazu as he wacthed his Drigger charge Akania but Komoru stayed calm and camly moved his Akania out of the way. Dirgger turned back and charged once again and it was the same result Akania moved out of the way but this time Komoru saw a opening and hit Drigger again making even more damage to the blade. Drigger started spinning slower and slower it looked like Kazu was going to give up but Kazu knew if he had a chance to win he had to keep his spirits up. As Komoru laughed at Kazu again Akania charged at Drigger with Drigger luckily moving out of they way if that connected that could have been the end of the battle.

"Man Im in trouble but Im not going to give up!" said Kazu looking at his Drigger GT.

"You can do it Kazu!" said Kai.

"Yeah you have to win for not only you but for all of us!" said Akira looking at Kazu.

"Thanks you guys but I have to win with my talent you cant help me beacuse I havent given up yet and now Im going to bring it to a new level!" said Kazu smirking.

"Ohhhhhhhh a new level this might be worth my time" said Komoru laughing some more.

"Shut up old man! and wacth as I summon DRIGGER!!!!!!!!" said Kazu as he screamed his blade started to glow and his white tiger emerged with his eyes staring at Komoru.

"Hmmmmmmmm lets see what this tiger can do" said Jin looking at the tiger.

"Awesome Kazu cant lose now!" said Akira.

"Maybe he can Komoru has a bitbeast he needs to summon" said Kai as Drigger attacked Akania making some damage.

"Ok fine.............AKANIA!!! EMERGE!!!!" said Komoru as his blade also glowed and a purple and white snake emerged with his long fangs showing. As he emerged Drigger attacked it but Akania doged him and hit him making sparks. Akania then attkaced Drigger and hit him again making Drigger slow down more and more.

"Now Akania use SNAKE CHOKE!!!" said Komoru as his snake wrapped around Drigger and choked him making him slowkly drop to the ground. In a couple of seconds the macth would be over and Komoru would be the victor. Kazu looked at Drigger he was about to lose and Drigger was going to die he couldnt let this happen. He had to do something.

"Oh no its over" said Kai.

"No........" said Akira as Jin was speechless.

"Hah you may think Im done but you are wrong I cant lose sorry old man!" said Kazu as his Drigger fought Akania's hold on him.

"WHAT!" said Komoru now sweating looking at his snake.

"Yeah sorry it looks like you controled the macth but still you lose to me! now.......Drigger use LIGHTING CLAW STRIKE!!" said Kazu as Drigger broke the hold and put one claw in the air striking Akania straight on making it fall to the ground with Akania the blade stop spinning on the ground. The macth was over and the winner was Kazu.

"He.............won?!" said Kai stunned.

"YEAH!" said Akira.

"Wow that Kazu kid is pretty good he would be a fair macth" said Jin.

"I lost" said Komoru falling to his knees wacthing his bitbeast being taken away.

"What is going on?" said Kazu.

"NO PLEASE MASTER MANSON!" said Komoru falling to the ground dead.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm we should leave" said Kazu walking out the door.

"Yeah lets go" said Kai as Akira and Jin followed out the other door at the end of the cave the opening just showed another door with the mark "2" on it.

"Now whos next?" said Kai.

"Ill go!" said Akira stepping up.

"Ummmmmmmmmm ok?" said Kazu.

"Oh great the worst on our team is up" said Jin sighing.

"HEY IM THE BEST!" said Akira.

"Tell yourself that" said Jin.

"Dont worry Akira you will be fine" said Kai pushing him towards the door. Akira opened the door what he saw was another cave with nothing special about it and in the center a girl about Akira and Kai's age with short straight pink hair with brown eyes and she was wearing a white top with a pink skirt and she was wearing a pink jacket.

"Hi Ill be Guardian two my name is Sakura" said Sakura smiling. When she smiled Kazu and Akira both felt their hearts drop they both thought this girl was very cute.

"Ill be facing you" said Akira.

"Ok you are cute one!" said Sakura making Akira blush. Kazu thought to himself he picked the wrong guardian.

"Wow it looks like this will be intresting" said Kai.

"Now lets start" said Sakura taking out her scarlet colored blade with a scarlet eagle as a bitbeast. She put it in her launcher and looked at Akira and smiled and Akira did the same with his Draceil MS.

"1...........2.........3 LET IT RIP!" said Sakura and Akira as their blades flew into the center of the cave.

Ok thats chapter 8 and next time its the beauty of Sakura versus Akira but can Akira beat her Scarlet Eagle?!


End file.
